Season 5 (2019)
Yo Gabba Gabba!'s 5th season will premiere on August 14th, 2019 on CBeebies and August 20th, 2019 on Nick Jr. Overview This season will teach kindness, reflected in several Gabbaland stories. This season will also introduce Ava, played by Jayden Wolfgramm, into the cast, created to help increase awareness of those with autism. Production This season began both production and filming/major filming on March 21st, 2019, with filming of celebrity inserts on April 1st. filming ended on April 15th. Episodes #Beach #Play #Yo Gabba Gabba!'s Almost Live Not Real Music Festival #Feel Better, Muno #Meet Ava #Water #Funtimes #Mountains #Caves #Canada #Shapes #Discover #Shapes #Picnic #Mufa #Arcade #White Christmas #Hugs and Kisses for Brobee Guest Stars Celebrities will include Dane Bodiegheimer, Caroline Botelho, Milkshake (performing "Scared") , Damon Strong, Rising Stars (performing "Good Gaming Time"), Logan McWillard, and Biz Markie. The kids from J House Vlogs will appear in Beach. Among the segments filmed were clips of various celebrities (including Milkshake, Botelho, Strong, Rising Stars, and Markie) in the Super Music Friends Show segment "Anyone Can Play", sung by One Direction, reuniting to perform. Notes *The season 1 theme song and costumes will be used. Characters DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, Toodee, Crystal, and Ava Cast Lance Robertson, Adam Delbert, David Crespin, Josh Bally, Emma Jacobs, Anna Hundoft, Amos Watene, Jenn Kakuno, Erin Pearce, Charme Morales, Christian Jacobs, Lindsey Kraus, Roberto Medina, Oliver Davis, Jalaiah Harris, and Jayden Wolfgramm Credits *Executive Producer: Brian Jameson *For BBC: Adrian Mills *Supervising Producer: Nate Fox *Line Producer: Madeline Fretz *Producer: Lamese Patterson *Directors: Andrew Agnew and Helen Doherty *Head Writer: Brian Jameson *Puppets, Costumes, Props: Parker Jacobs *Music Director: Adam Delbert *Music Coordination: Christian Jacobs *Music Arragments: Lance Robertson *Music Director (Vocals): Paul Rudolph *Music Copyist: Joe Fallon *Composers: Bill Weisbach and Bob Fretz *Production: Adriana Strong and Andy Strong *Associate Producers: Anthony Acevedo and Julie Acevedo *Production Coordinator: Evan and Brayden Strong *Film Producers: Isaac and Evan Acevedo *Control Room PA: Bill Clark *Lighting Designewr: Dan Kelly *Based on the Books by: Rachel Riddle *Co-created by: Toodee Khsegi *Production Designer: Melissa Rossiter *Celebrity Talent Booker: Amy Sobo *Child Talent: Jane Sobo *Coreography: Karen Berry *Prop Coordinator: Sila Patterson *Kid Outfits: Julia Knapp *Associate Directors: Michael Bruza and Suzy Christinen *Director of Post-Production: Paul Frank *Supervising Sound Editors: Dave Mudge and Mark Burr *Sound Editor: Shannon Roy Steen *Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Frequent Flyer *Music Editors: Josh and Jenn Burnham *Supervising Music Editors: Julia Metthias and Michael Metthias *Technical Directors: Enguagan Xu *Cameras: Andrew Agnew *Stagehands: Shannon Browder *Senior Video: Devon Dahl *Recordist: Damon Dahl *Utility (video): Hannah Dahl *Utility (audio): Benjamin Harvey *Script Supervisor: Madeline Fretz *And Now A Word from Us Kids: **Producer: Joel Fox **Director: Andrew Agnew *Senior VP of Curriculum and Content: Joel Fox *Curriculum and Content: Damon Dahl *Research: Delaney Lamb and Megan Lamb *Special Thanks: Karen Berry, Digital Unicorn, Sizzle Me This, Hyperactive, and Downey Studios *Taped at: Downey Studios in California Category:Seasons Category:Kindness